


Triple Slayers

by L_awlietxoxx



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: All of this wtf?, F/M, Hint of M/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Still devoted Reylo, The most ludicrous threeway ever, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_awlietxoxx/pseuds/L_awlietxoxx
Summary: One slays zombies. One slays white supremacists. One slays Sith. They definitely aren't ever meant to meet, because that's too much #Slay in one place, right?Not if Rey accidentally traps them all in an alternate reality thanks to a Force experiment gone wrong. And their only way home is through a lot of sex.





	Triple Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who I am or how this happened. All 10K words of it. I blame the influences of [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) and [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/works). I am completely innocent here, really.

Peterson knew he’d been right, when he told his partner this was going to end badly. What he couldn’t have known, however, was just how bad. 

One moment, he’d been wielding a machete against an oncoming horde of the living dead. The next, he found himself suddenly standing in the middle of a pristine white room with no door, no windows, and not a single clue as to how he’d gotten there. 

And somehow, that wasn’t even the strangest part of whatever was currently happening to him. No – That would have to be the other man in the room, who’d stood up in alarm from the single piece of furniture in the room (a bed) at Peterson’s sudden appearance. The same one who gaped at Peterson in stunned disbelief from a face that looked exactly like his own - plus a beard.

Peterson just stared for a long minute, speechless, before the other man gave a dry laugh and drawled, “Alright, what’s the big idea here?”

Peterson found himself afraid to respond to the voice so exactly like his own. 

Across the room, Flip Zimmerman’s investigative instincts belatedly kicked in. Scanning downward, his eyes widened in alarm. 

“That’s not your blood, is it?”

Peterson was still so shocked – watching the other man visually search him the same way he’d been trained himself, watching his mouth tense the same way Peterson’s did – it took him a moment to shake himself enough to respond.

“Oh – no. Not mine.”

Peterson watched the other man blanch when he heard Peterson’s identical voice. Flip’s eyes made a pointed cut towards the blood-spattered machete still dangling from Peterson’s hand. 

“Oh,” Peterson said with a shrug a beat later. “You know. Just another day on the job.”

Having no idea what to make of that, Flip opened his mouth, then closed it again several times in succession. Then, looking past the bloodstains, he recognized the uniform his weird, machete-wielding twin was wearing, and was thrown for yet another loop. 

“Wait, are you also…”

That was when the air gave a massive crack, and a slim young woman tumbled onto the floor out of absolutely nowhere. Peterson automatically lifted the machete aloft at the noise, having no idea what insanity might rain down on him next, when watching the dead rise from their graves apparently wasn’t even the strangest thing that could happen to him in one day. 

On the other side of the room, Flip’s hand had darted to the currently empty spot where his shoulder holster usually hung, before he realized it was actually a young woman who had appeared in the room with them. 

Rey clambered to her feet with a hopeful expression. When her gaze first landed on Peterson, she broke into a beaming smile. 

“Ben! I’m so glad it worked! But… what are you wearing? And what happened to your light saber?”

Blinking as he realized the extremely beautiful woman was speaking to him, Peterson slowly lowered the machete.

“Ben? Sorry, ma’am, I think you’ve got the wrong guy.”

Watching her crestfallen, then confused expression, Peterson pointed towards his weird double. 

“Is he who you’re looking for?”

Rey turned with a baffled crease between her eyebrows. When she caught sight of Flip, she released a yelp of surprise and leapt into a combat-ready pose, her alarm rising. Just what _had_ she done?

Flip took a step back, empty hands lifting and spreading before him in the air in attempt to show he’d played no part in this bout of madness currently enfolding them all. 

Crouched low, Rey looked warily between the two men on either side of her – Disbelief, astonishment, and a strange thrill all running through her at the incomprehensible sight greeting her eyes. Physically, both men were undeniably her Ben – Each with his massive stature and imposing physicality. And yet, each were also unmistakably… different. The one holding the strange sword looked alarmed and sheepish – Reticent in a way Ben had stopped being around her a long time ago. On her other side, the one wearing the odd red and black-checkered shirt seemed far more stoic and collected than Ben had _ever_ been. 

Before she could help it, Rey found herself staring at the second one. Part of her had always wondered what Ben might look like with facial hair. She liked it more than she’d expected. When Rey didn’t stop looking, Flip cracked a cautious but unmistakable smirk. 

“Am I who you’re looking for after all?”

The warm edge in Flip’s words – delivered with a little more husk than Rey had ever heard in Ben’s voice – made Rey momentarily color before focusing again on the mystery at hand. 

“I’m not sure what’s going on. Neither of you are who I meant to summon here, but… I don’t understand how different versions of Ben could even exist in this reality…”

“‘Summon us’? And where’s ‘here’?” Peterson attempted to ask, grasping at straws. 

Rey ignored him as she attempted to puzzle through this mess. The possible answers came to her gradually. “Unless… you’re not from this reality.” 

Rey released a sudden, exasperated noise, making fists in frustration. “But I didn’t realize it was even possible to reach through different realities! Ben’s force summoning always worked to reach me… Why was mine so off-target?”

“Okay. Sweetheart, would you mind helping us with the basics here?” Flip entreated, holding up his wide hands again as he gestured across to Peterson. “The two of us clearly aren’t supposed to be here, and we’re lost in more ways than one. Who’s Ben? And what’s this place you were trying to bring him to?”

Rey opened her mouth as if to respond, then suddenly blushed a bright, unmistakable red and bit down on her bottom lip. She chewed it for a long moment before making herself respond. Wherever these two were from, and however she’d accidentally tugged them here, she owed them for causing this mess.

“Ben is… He’s… Well, it’s complicated. We’re supposed to be enemies since we’re on different sides of a war, but… we’d like very much _not_ to be. But because no one can know, the only way we can see each other and have time alone is by coming here, to this parallel realm.”

“Parallel what now?” Flip interjected.

“Parallel realm. Through our Force bond, we discovered a way to transport each other to a parallel layer of time and space, where we can meet…”

Seeing the two men’s completely blank looks, Rey coughed and simplified her answer. “Essentially, this is a place where no one else can reach or find us, but the only way to travel here is for one of us to generate it, then summon the other to this plane of being. Ben’s the one who always did it in the past. I swore I would be able to do it myself this time, but…” Rey worried a lip between her teeth again. “Apparently my summoning was off and I reached to the wrong reality. Or… realities.”

After a moment of thoroughly befuddled silence, Peterson spoke up, “Well, believe it or not, the jury’s still out for weirdest thing I’ve heard today. If you summoned us here, you can send us back, right?” He looked down at the bloodied machete with a grim expression. “I’ve got some zombies I need to take care of.”

Unable to help himself, Flip barked a laugh. There was no possible way this could get any stranger. 

“Zombies?”

Peterson looked up at him, adjusting his glasses. “Yeah. You know, the undead.” Flip just stared at him, mouth quirking. “Ghouls.”

“I know what zombies are. I just can’t believe there’s an alternate version of myself out there killing them.” With a loud, belabored sigh, Flip dragged his hands through his hair. “And I’ve got to get back to investigating my own monsters, so – little lady, if you wouldn’t mind putting us both back where we came from?”

Rey had knotted her hands together by now, and was looking pointedly towards the ground as her face heated again. 

“There… um-… might be a problem with that.”

“What kind of problem?” Flip prompted.

“Ben and I never imagined we might summon the wrong people. It takes a huge amount of Force energy to open this space and do the summoning. And there’s really only one way to generate the energy to send us back. It’s… um,… an activity that aligned pretty well with why we wanted to meet secretly to begin with.”

Peterson and Flip continued staring at her blankly, until Flip was the first to catch a gleam in his eye. He lifted a hand to comb his hair back from his face again, considering the situation. Finally, one side of his lips lifted in the smallest hint of a smirk.

“Sweetheart.” 

Rey looked up at him with narrowed eyes, bristling a little. Flip found he liked that. 

He liked it quite a bit. 

“Tell me if I’m getting this wrong. but … you and Ben weren’t having long-lost sibling reunions, were you?”

Rey gave a loud sigh, rolling her eyes slightly. She muttered to herself, “Why does everyone always think we’re related?” 

She straightened her shoulders and leveled an even look at Flip.

“You don’t have it wrong.”

Behind them, Peterson trailed a few steps behind. 

“So wait, why were you both…” He quickly fell silent, the machete in his hand lowering a bit with dawning realization. “Oh.”

“Basically,” Flip clarified, arms crossed and a few fingers rubbing his forehead. “You two have a private hookup place here, and the only way you can leave is after you’ve shagged it out.” 

Rey wanted so badly to argue with him because really there was a lot more to it than that, but she knew all the details would only go over his head. “If you want to put it in crude terms like that; Yes, that’s just about it.”

“And there’s… no other way out?” Peterson ventured, looking around the room as if a new door or window might have magically appeared in the last few seconds.

“Doesn’t look like it, partner,” Flip drawled, making Peterson look at him in surprise.

“Partner?”

Flip undid the top buttons of his flannel just enough to produce his badge. Peterson’s eyebrows lifted up above the rims of his glasses.

“You’re an officer?”

“Mostly undercover work, but yep. Looks like we really are the same person.” Flip gave a small shrug, tossing his long hair from his eyes as he nonchalantly kept on unbuttoning his shirt. “Guess that means this won’t be that weird, right?”

Rey and Peterson both jumped in alarm. 

“What?! Y-you can’t mean…”

“No way! You’re not Ben!”

“Aren’t I, sweetheart?” Flip grinned just a little. “You were looking at me earlier like you thought I might be. Maybe like you wish I was.”

Rey glared at the annoying, scruffy-looking version of Ben, wishing she had a blaster so she could teach him to mind his manners. 

“I was just thinking how glad I am that Ben doesn’t have an overgrown face like yours.”

“Overgrown?” Flip paused removing his flannel to stroke his beard once, effecting a pensive look. His dark gaze soon found Rey’s again. “Ben should give it a try. Women tell me they like it. Tell me it makes everything feel even better, when I’m down there.”

Neither of them noticed Peterson mouthing _‘Down where?’_ as Rey only glowered at Flip more fiercely. 

“You could never measure up to Ben. Ben and I are force-bonded. It means we share a profound, metaphysical connection. When I’m with him, there’s nothing else…”

“Then good thing there’s two of me,” Flip stated, finally shrugging off the flannel, then reaching for the back of his undershirt and pulling it off over his head.

Peterson gawked, “I hope you’re not referring to me.”

“No, the other dead ringer lookalike. Of course I’m referring to you, zombie slayer.”

While Peterson then spent the next ten seconds puzzling through his feelings on that particular nickname, Rey spent them decidedly _not_ looking at this alternate Ben’s chest. He was every bit as massive and broad as her Ben, but decidedly more… rugged. Where Ben was smooth, this man had hair. Where Ben had chiseled lines, this man had bulk. He certainly hadn’t trained his body as a vessel for the Force like Ben had, but he looked more than capable of tossing Rey onto the bed and pinning her under him, just the way she liked. 

Luckily for Rey, Flip didn’t notice her staring. He was too busy clapping his hands in Peterson’s direction to catch his attention. 

“Come on, partner, time to strip. I’ve got an investigation I need to get back to.”

Peterson just stared wide-eyed for a second. “What am _I_ supposed to do?”

“You heard the lady. We wouldn’t measure up to her precious Ben.” 

Rey scoffed, “You’re wasting your time. Only Ben would be strong enough to help me generate enough energy to dispel this place.”

“Hear that? Guess that means we better team up here if we’re gonna get home,” Flip said to Peterson. In Peterson’s opinion - much too sensibly and entirely too calmly.

“Hold on, hold on just a minute,” Peterson said in attempt to slow down the distressing pace of Flip’s stripping. Peterson set the stained machete down and rested it against the wall, before turning to approach Rey with a calm but professional demeanor. 

“Ma’am, let’s talk about this another minute first. You’re sure that it was this… summoning thing you did that caused us to appear here?”

“I don’t know what else it could have been. Considering that just before I jumped through realities, I was focusing all my energy on finding Ben and bringing him with me? You two got pulled along instead of him - It’s too much of a coincidence.”

Peterson nodded with studious focus as he collected the facts, the fingers of his right hand raised to stroke his chin. Behind him, Flip audibly sighed. He was well past the fact-finding stage already. 

Peterson asked, “And there’s really no other way for us all to disperse back to our own realities?”

Rey shook her head, feeling keenly more guilty now as she explained to this more mild version of Ben. Though at the same time, she felt a bit soothed. “I can’t imagine there is, no. To send us back to the worlds we came from, I need to build up a huge amount of Force energy again. And the best way to do that is…”

Rey trailed off, and to her own annoyance, her gaze flitted back towards Flip, who was now reclined shirtless on the bed, watching the other two impassively. 

Peterson cleared his throat, taking a bit longer than necessary to adjust his glasses. “Well. Then. I suppose the only question left is: Are we close enough to Ben to make it alright?”

Rey blinked up into the familiar, bespectacled face. Of the two, this one was easier to see as Ben right away. If she just reached up and removed his glasses… if she just got him out of whatever ridiculous clothes he was wearing… Rey could almost believe it was really him. 

The one on the bed though… he was another story. There was no pretending with that one. But somehow… Rey found herself thinking that perhaps she didn’t need to pretend. His eyes, his hands, his body… they were all Ben’s. Rey didn’t bother denying to herself the attraction thrumming inside her. The dishonest thing would be to close her eyes and pretend it was the same as always. But the honest thing – That would be to keep her eyes open, and savor every small touch and mannerism that might have been Ben’s, in another world. 

She didn’t really have a choice, did she? No, her summoning hadn’t worked quite as she’d intended, but it hadn’t brought her the _wrong_ man, either. She would know the difference, of course, but it would still be Ben in some form. Otherwise, she could never even consider this absurd ultimatum.

“Ma’am?” Peterson prompted. Rey looked back up at him and found him watching her closely. He really was the same height as Ben. With the same flushed pink lips as Ben.

Rey’s voice came out a little higher, a little breathier. “You are… almost too close to Ben.” 

Behind her, Flip sat up slightly on the bed. 

“And so you should call me by my name: Rey.”

Peterson had none of the heat or predatory gleam in his eyes Rey had sometimes known in Ben’s, but he held her gaze without shying. 

“Rey,” he said softly, as if tasting the name. “I have one last question for you.”

Suddenly standing very near to him, that was the moment Rey noticed the bloodstains across his clothes. Rey wasn’t sure how to react, other than a strange, hot twist in her belly to know this soft-spoken, tentative man’s body held every bit the same brute strength as Ben’s. 

“Do you think you’ll need both of us?”

Rey blinked, lost and tumbling in the question for a long, gaping moment. Nothing had ever made her feel as complete and satisfied as being with Ben – Through the link of their Force bond, he always filled her mind just as exquisitely and completely as he filled her body. Rey had never dreamed there could be more. But now there were so many possibilities, with _two_ of him…

Before her thoughts lost all sense completely, she remembered why they were doing this in the first place and what they had to achieve.

“My bond with Ben always makes things… stronger. Without that…” Rey’s heart suddenly started pounding directly in her throat. Every inch of her skin felt hot. “Yes, I’ll need both of you.” 

Watching the scene from where he was reclining on the bed, Flip was the one to respond in a deep rasp, “And we’re glad to serve. Aren’t we, partner?”

“Hmm?” Peterson needed a moment to reply, still caught in the force of Rey’s gaze, growing hotter by the moment. He said off-handedly, “Yes, of course. Always ready to serve.”

“Well, let’s get this show on the road. One of you strip each other before you make me do it,” Flip dictated. He’d been ready to start five minutes ago already. This insane situation obviously afforded no other escape; and hey, the solution wasn’t exactly torturous. It was a shame, really, that Rey wasn’t from his own reality. 

“Wait,” Peterson murmured, his head lowering as he gravitated to stand directly before Rey. Rey didn’t move an inch, just tipped her own gaze upwards to take all of him in. 

“Before we start with that, Rey…” He lingered on her name again, and Rey had to extend her tongue ever so slightly to wet her lips. “You should know our names-…”

Peterson was suddenly silenced by one of Rey’s hands fluttering upwards to cover his mouth. He fell instantly silent, his body going slightly stiff as he blinked at Rey quickly, not daring to move his lips beneath her fingertips. 

Rey leaned in as she made a hushing sound. “Don’t do that,” she crooned, only barely loud enough for Flip to hear from the bed. “I won’t call either of you by his name but… There’s some element of Ben inside both of you. That’s why I’m doing this – That’s what I need to remember.”

Peterson remained silent as Rey slowly lowered her hand. Flip, meanwhile, spoke up from the bed.

“That’s fine, sweetheart. We’ll give you plenty else to remember us by.”

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of turning towards him to retort, Rey remained still in the close proximity of Peterson’s gaze. His eyes were different than Ben’s – Younger, somehow, and more innocent. Yes, perhaps this man had killed. But he carried the aura of a clear conscience. Rey gathered he must have come from a place where he carried out orders he had no reason to doubt. Where he was given no reason to ever despise himself or turn against those he loved. From a life that never knew the Dark Side.

Rey wanted to know how innocence like that tasted. 

So she reached up first to gently draw the spectacles away from the bridge of his nose. Without breaking eye contact with Peterson once, Rey folded them and tucked them away in a pocket of his shirt. Then, Rey reached up to take his face between her hands and draw him down to her – straight into a kiss. 

Unprepared, Peterson stood stiffly hunched down for a moment, frozen. A stifled sound like laughter came from Flip. Urged on equally by the sweet shock of Rey’s lips and indignant annoyance at the other man, Peterson slid his arms around her, hands spanning her waist as he leaned down with purpose now and folded her into the curve of him. Rey fit her arms up around his neck with all the familiarity of a woman who’d kissed him a hundred times. 

For every bit that it comforted Rey to feel herself fit against Ben’s very same height, the very same breadth of his chest, and the same upward strain in her neck to reach his lips; It sent her pulse pounding hot to feel his lips move against hers with none of the assured, cultivated familiarity of Ben’s. Rey remembered full well the disbelieving timidity in Ben’s lips, when he returned the first kiss she’d ever given him. Ben had gained confidence quickly, but this man’s kiss was like none of those. 

He wasn’t shy, precisely, but... methodical. He kissed much the same way he might assess every potential angle of an investigation. Letting him take the lead, Rey felt him focus first on her top lip, shift gradually to her other, then swipe his tongue briefly at the corner of her mouth. Rey let her lips slide open. He tasted like Ben, only with a hint of mint. 

Rey’s fingers opened Peterson’s shirt buttons. He released her so he could let the uniform shirt drop to the floor and begin opening his belt. In the time it took her to peel her own top off, Flip rose from the bed and crossed the few feet to them.

“Every woman have tits that nice where you come from?” Flip asked, turning Rey into his own arms as he surveyed her appreciatively. 

Heat rose in Rey’s face – Not all of the entirely unwelcome kind. Flip’s arms were heavier at her waist than Ben’s or Peterson’s. She could sense not only raw brawn, but a singular willingness to use that strength with and on her that sent her blood racing.

“Can I kiss you too, honey?”

“Silly question. I’m sure you’ll be doing plenty worse soon enough.”

“Plenty _better’s_ more like it.”

Then he was hauling her against him and kissing her with wild, boundless appetite. He wasn’t one for method or finesse – He was all impulse and hunger, diving straight between her lips to swallow her gasp straight from her tongue. The novel drag of his moustache across Rey’s upper lip made her shudder excitedly, her hands sliding up into a head of hair slightly longer than Ben wore his. He tasted like Ben, only with a hint of pine.

Rey felt his hand slide up her side to engulf one of her breasts, fingers spanning across easily until two closed around her nipple. Rey bit back a gasp, letting one of her own hands roam down his bare chest. 

Rey could feel the shape of his smirk before he lightly nipped her bottom lip and drew back. 

“Question for you, doll.”

Trying to hide how well on the way to breathless she was already, Rey simply nodded. 

“We’ve got to get you powered up to send us all home. What’s the key, exactly?”

Rey blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Flip drawled out, his hands sliding purposefully down the small of Rey’s back to cover her ass. “Do we need to fill this room with as many collective orgasms as possible? Or do we just need to make you fall apart?”

Over Rey’s shoulder, Flip’s eyes sought out Peterson’s, ensuring he was paying attention. He had already been paying very, very close attention, arrested in the act of shedding his pants only a few feet away. 

“I’m the one who’ll have to do it,” Rey answered, trying to coral more authority into her voice. “So I’m the one who needs to be having the orgasms.”

Above her, Flip full-on grinned; As if that was exactly what he’d been wanting to hear. 

“Though I don’t mind if you both have a few along the way,” she added, giving Flip an indulgent look through her eyelashes.

“Oh, that’s generous of you,” Flip said with dark, gleeful mirth in his eyes. His hands were openly kneading Rey’s ass now. She couldn’t say she hated it.

“Why don’t I show you just how generous _I_ can be?”

Rey’s breath hitched when Flip hoisted her off her ground with the same ease and speed that always set her heartbeat racing at Ben’s hands. One of his hands still cupping her ass, he ground his hips forward against her until she locked her legs together at his back. Rey was already panting into the next rough, demanding kiss he parted her lips with. Ben had every inch as much strength and couldn’t be surpassed in the intensity of his desire for her; but he had never been so _brazen._

Flip toppled her onto the bed on her back, his weight following to cover her a moment later. Rey’s legs parted to frame his hips automatically, her hands immediately sliding up into his hair. For a fraction of a moment, she wondered if the ease of her body’s response to him was due to her instinctive eagerness at the feeling of Ben’s size and weight pressing in on her – Or the adrenaline of this man handling her with equal parts eagerness and irreverence, his hands pushing their way along her body with Ben’s fingers but none of his manner. 

He kissed her again roughly, and the moment of guilt at the question passed. His brash confidence was novel, but Rey knew she would never have welcomed it if she couldn’t feel Ben’s warmth in his body heat, or if her tongue couldn’t find the same familiar crooks between his teeth. 

Flip was halfway through sucking a red mark over the singularly sensitive spot along the right side of Rey’s neck while she writhed beneath him (How? It had taken Ben months to find it…), when he finally seemed to remember they weren’t alone. 

He lifted his head from Rey’s neck, giving her a blessed respite to catch her breath, and looked up to where Peterson was standing a distance away, still partially dressed and watching them with very wide eyes.

“You gonna make yourself useful, partner?”

Peterson blinked, standing very still. Truth be told, he felt quite out of his element. 

“You seem to have the situation well in hand.”

“Hey now, don’t get salty because I claimed first dibs.”

Beneath him, Rey pinched Flip’s side, making him yelp. 

“Ass, you can’t call ‘dibs’ on me!”

“Yeah? What do you call this, then?”

He lowered his head to tongue at the raised mark he’d left on her neck. Rey bucked beneath him and emitted a whine. 

Flip sat up again with a deep chuckle of both satisfaction and amusement, while Rey glowered at him. She wanted to leave an equal mark right on his stupid, smart mouth. 

“Come help me get her naked,” Flip said to Peterson while the blazing focus in his eyes stayed locked on Rey. “She’s gonna be a handful, this one.”

Rey rotated her hips slowly beneath Flip, watching in gratification as his eyes darkened, pupils going wide. 

Flip reached a hand back to spread his fingers across Rey’s thigh, dragging them slowly upwards. “With tits that nice, I can’t wait to get inside this pussy. Put my mouth all over it. Get my tongue inside.”

Rey bit her bottom lip hard, feeling heat already building between her legs. 

Meanwhile, Peterson halted just next to the bed. “You can do that?”

Flip looked up at him, equally incredulous and entertained. 

“Oh, partner. You’ve got a lot to learn. Get over here already and take the rest of her clothes off.”

When Flip climbed off of her, Rey shifted her attention to Peterson. He’d stripped down to only underwear: Nondescript black boxers. Rey’s eyes skimmed down his body, finding a familiar lithe form more like Ben’s. When her eyes got there, she could clearly see the shape of him already straining against his underwear. A glance back upwards let her catch the pink flush to his face, when he knew she’d seen. 

Rey smiled at him easily. Seeing the soft hesitation, the shy desire in his face pressed on familiar places in her heart. Looking at him steadily, Rey slowly slid her legs apart. Watching someone with Ben’s face look at her that way set her off in the head-spinning opposite direction as someone with Ben’s mouth claiming her skin. 

“Go ahead and do as he said.”

Divesting himself of the rest of his clothes, Flip watched as Peterson settled himself carefully on the bed beside Rey. She laid sprawled and relaxed before him, smiling invitingly. 

“You’re sure, Rey?” he asked, visibly giving every effort not to focus on her bare chest.

Charmed by the reminder of Ben’s awed diffidence the first time she’d bared herself to him, Rey moved a hand to his thigh, rubbing gently. 

“This is like getting to experience my first time with Ben all over again. I want to know every way it might have been.” She slid her hand all the way up to the seam of his underwear, savoring his intake of breath. “I’m sure.”

She slid her hand away only to take one of his hands in hers.

“You can start here.”

Rey kept watching his face as she laid his hand over one of her breasts. She watched as his mouth quavered deliciously, his eyes fixated where his hand curled to cup the small swell. 

Watching her raptly, Peterson felt a spike of heat through him when his thumb rolled across her nipple and Rey’s eyes snapped shut with a gasp. Suddenly seized by the need to draw more sounds from her, he bent his head to take as much of her other breast in his mouth as he could fit. He felt her hands tangle in his hair as he drew his lips back to suck her nipple, lapping until he felt it harden into a perfect point. It popped from his mouth shiny, pink, and throbbing, as he trailed down to nibble at the underside. Emboldened by the noises he heard her making, he trailed a hand downward to finally do as he’d been instructed. 

As soon as Peterson succeeded in peeling Rey’s leggings and underwear down her hips, Flip slid back into action. Now unceremoniously naked, he kneeled between Rey’s ankles to slide her garments all the way down her legs, then toss them off the bed.

“Good work, partner. You keep on up there.”

Before either Rey or Peterson could look down to respond, Flip pushed Rey’s legs wide enough apart to make room for himself between her thighs. His fingers skimming up her inner thighs was all the warning she had before he peeled her apart. 

“Mmm,” he hummed appreciatively, ignoring the slightly indignant sound Rey made that was quickly swallowed by a soft moan at Peterson’s continuing ministrations. Flip’s cock twitched appreciatively when Rey’s legs fell farther open, giving him a better view and greater access. “She likes what you’re doing,” Flip rumbled to his improbable twin. He slid his thumb slowly through her flushed folds. “She’s getting wetter by the second. And already so ripe.”

Flip looked up, hungry to see her reaction as his thumb found her clit. She ground out a foreign curse he didn’t know, eyes squeezing shut as her head tipped back. He was almost sorry he wouldn’t be able to watch her fully, when he got his face all the way in there. 

“Hey,” he rasped to Peterson. The latter lifted his head from Rey’s breasts with an almost bleary-eyed expression. Flip raised an eyebrow as he looked pointedly up towards Rey’s face. “When you want to change it up, find the spot on her neck. I marked it.”

And then, Flip locked Rey’s thighs over his shoulders and buried his face in her cunt. 

Crying out briefly, Rey had no words to describe how filthy and greedy and heavenly his mouth was. One second he was lapping messily at her clit like she was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted; the next he’d sealed his lips so tight around the swollen bud, sucking like it was a lifeline; the next he was kissing both sides of her lips; and the next he was stuffing as much of his tongue inside her as he could. 

Rey’s only coherent thought was begrudging recognition that he’d been right. Every time his facial hair rubbed her clit, it felt so good she wanted to scream. When he started tongue fucking her, his moustache scraped against her clit with each plunge and she couldn’t even bring herself to care anymore if he noticed how she was trembling, dangling on a knife’s edge of pleasure. 

At some point, Peterson’s fingers took over from his lips, stroking over her nipples as his mouth roved up her neck. Maybe he and Flip shared some freaky twin synchronization or maybe it was just coincidence, that Peterson latched onto the magic spot on her neck at exactly the same moment Flip’s tongue pressed into the place inside her that made every last nerve in her body burst open with tingling pleasure.

A loud, frantic noise burst from Rey like a living thing. Her hands scrabbled to grip Peterson’s arms while she clamped down around Flip’s tongue so hard he growled, licking his way up to her clit while she soaked him completely. Then everything in Rey’s body and mind suddenly unlocked with a burst of raw energy that surged from her, releasing into the room. A prickle like static electricity rolled across Peterson and Flip’s skin, making both men freeze in surprise and look up. For an instant, the walls of the white room seemed to be shimmering like a mirage. As Rey caught her breath beneath them, everything in the room gradually solidified again. 

Peterson sat frozen, gaping for a long moment. Surely _that_ had to be one of the weirdest things in this entire bizarre day? 

Flip meanwhile looked straight at Rey again, eyes wide and focused. 

“That was you, sweetheart?” he asked, voice rough. 

Only just coming back to herself, Rey nodded. 

“Fuck,” Flip swore, moving up her body. “That was hot.”

He purposefully slid his tongue against his soaked beard before kissing her deep and slow. She groaned and opened to him, sharing the taste of her own release as his tongue swept her mouth. He hauled her up into his lap and arms as he sat up again. She pulled his hair a little as she continued kissing his wet mouth, her legs open on either side of him. He was naked and huge, so hard and ready beneath her. She ground down for desperate friction against her entrance – still recovering and still hungry and so terribly _empty_.

Flip growled against her mouth. He could feel her hot cunt sliding against him and leaving her slick over every inch of him. He could feel how ready and needy she was – how wet and welcoming she would be inside. It would be so torturously, divinely easy. Just grip her hips and slide her down onto every inch of him, then fuck her so good he’d get to watch those tiny, sexy tits bounce right in front of his face.

But Flip had a plan. He wanted to wait until things were most desperate. He wanted to wait until he was absolutely mindless with needing her. (He was already halfway there.) She’d beg and moan for him so pretty, then, and he would certainly build up enough desperate force by then to power her up all the way. 

While Flip struggled to find the strength to stick with his plan, Rey whined in his arms, rubbing herself up and down against his length. 

“Not enough power,” she murmured, lips brushing his temple. “Need more, more.”

Flip groaned, eyes nearly rolling back at the feeling of her dragging herself against him, her swollen clit catching against the head of his cock. 

_Later,_ he told himself with stern finality. _The payoff will be worth it._

“You’ll get plenty more, baby,” Flip rasped. “More than you know what to do with.” 

Flip unwrapped one arm from her to snap his fingers at Peterson. “Underwear off.”

Jolted from looking plenty content just avidly watching, Peterson blanched. “M-me? You want me to…”

“This ain’t your first time, is it?”

Peterson frowned, going a bit bristly. “No. But I’m not all that… skilled.”

Flip full on smirked over Rey’s shoulder. Now this was really about to get entertaining. 

“Don’t worry, partner. I’ll help.”

Flip pressed a kiss into the curve of Rey’s shoulder as he laid her down on her back, ignoring her noise of protest at the loss of contact with his dick. 

Parting her legs again with his hands, Flip looked up at Peterson with an outright nefarious expression. “And you sure as hell can’t say you don’t want in this pussy.” 

Finally as naked as the other two, Peterson scooted closer on the bed. He looked down between Rey’s legs, expression going spellbound as he watched Flip spread her open to his gaze. 

“It’s….. very nice,” Peterson said stiffly, his throat working double time to get air down to his lungs.

“And tastes divine,” Flip declared.

“And _neither_ of you are doing anything for it at the moment,” Rey pointedly complained.

He tore his gaze from Rey to look at Peterson for a moment. 

Damn… From this close, it really was like looking in a mirror. The guy even had those annoying freckles and moles in all the same places. Thoroughly weirded out, Flip returned his attention to the task at hand.

“Listen up. I’m going to show you how to show her a good time.”

Peterson nodded raptly. If he was freaked out by Flip’s identical face in close proximity, he didn’t show it. Maybe the guy was tougher than he seemed, Flip thought. Maybe he really did spend his days slaying zombies.

“Watch.”

Spreading her open with one hand, Flip brought two fingers of his other hand and slid them inside her. Rey moaned above them, her legs falling farther open and up towards her chest. 

“Such a good girl opening up like that,” Flip crooned. Peterson could look nowhere other than where his twin’s fingers were sinking inside of her, straight up to the second knuckles. He watched Flip’s fingers scissor open and closed, and noted how Rey shuddered in enjoyment. 

“Keep being good like that, and the two of us are gonna treat you so well,” Flip promised in a deep, filthy voice. 

Flip crooked his fingers against her front wall and watched in gratification as Rey gasped, body spasming for a moment. Flip grinned.

“There it is again.”

Flip tugged his attention from Rey’s beautiful flushed face and gorgeous, even more flushed cunt to look over at his twin. 

“Slide your fingers in with mine. She’s plenty wet enough.”

Nervous as he was to give an underwhelming performance, this time Peterson didn’t question. He couldn’t look away from that bright pink, slick-gleaming pussy. It looked like candy – Like it couldn’t possibly be real. Watching Rey’s hole flutter and tighten around those two fingers that looked just like his, Peterson’s mouth went dry and he searched for air like he might never breathe again. 

So he had no qualms whatsoever about doing as the other man said. Peterson’s two fingers sank inside her easily, joining Flip’s. 

“Shit,” Peterson breathed. “She’s so wet, and so warm inside…”

“That, my sadly inexperienced friend, is exactly why I eat pussy.”

Flip rotated his fingers so Peterson’s were on top, then pressed upwards against Peterson’s fingers inside her until…

Rey’s hips bucked and she gave a soft cry above them. 

“You feel that bump inside her right there?” Flip murmured, slowly withdrawing his own fingers. “When you’re fucking her, that’s where you want to aim.”

Peterson nodded, eyes narrowed and expression serious and focused as if he were gathering clues about mystery zombie attacks. His free hand curling around Rey’s thigh, he looked up to her face as his fingers probed that same spot inside her. Her hips bucked as he watched her tip her head back in the pillows, mouth falling open and breath speeding up. Enraptured, Peterson worked the spot, his fingers twisting inside her to stroke from every angle. Rey had her eyes squeezed close with a high sound that could only be described as a mewl, when Flip reached out to rest his hand on Peterson’s arm. 

“Slow down, partner. Don’t overdo it.”

Peterson looked up in question, fingers still deep inside Rey. How could there ever be too much of this? How could any man be expected to stop, when she felt like this?

“She’s ready to be fucked.”

 _Oh._ That’s how. 

Peterson slowly withdrew his fingers from her, making Rey whine in loss when she was left empty. But he made no further move, expression turning a touch apprehensive as he continued watching Flip for cues. 

Flip’s eyes dropped lower from Peterson’s face.

“But are you ready?”

Without really thinking about it (it was kind of his own dick, after all), Flip reached over to lightly wrap his hand around the base of Peterson’s cock and give it an experimental half pull. Peterson made a shocked, sputtering sound, but no move to draw away.

“Seems so,” Flip said, seeming satisfied. But before he pulled his hand back, Rey looked down and released a shocked, desperate noise at the sight. Both men looked up at her in surprise, freezing where they were. Flip caught on first, a sly grin slowly spreading on his face. 

“You like that, Rey?” He curled his fingers further around Peterson’s erection, no hint of hesitation in sight. “You like watching your precious Ben touch himself like this?”

Looking straight up at her, Flip began slowly pumping the cock that felt exactly like his own in his hand – but for the angle of access. The look of complete weakness that rushed over her as she watched set something racing within both men. 

“I’m ready,” Peterson breathed, voice guttural and cock twitching in Flip’s hand. 

“Mm, you sure are.” Purely for Rey’s benefit and enjoyment, Flip took another moment working the precum dribbling from the head down the considerable length of Peterson’s dick. 

It was a shame he didn’t use it more, really. Flip had made plenty women happy with his own, and that’s really what it was for, wasn’t it? 

Flip fully intended to help his twin make up for his past lack of generosity. 

“Kriff, let him fuck me already!” Rey gritted, unable to stand the sight any longer of the bearded version of Ben jerking his fist slowly up and down the clean-shaven lookalike’s cock. The same one that needed to get inside her _five minutes ago._

Then, Rey took another good luck at the one who looked so achingly like her Ben. Her gaze traced the way his pink lips were already parted and panting, the blush spreading across his chest, and finally the beautiful, dark flushed cock curving right through and beyond the other man’s massive hand.

“Better yet,” Rey breathed, already shifting down the bed. “Let me fuck him.”

Flip pulled his hand away as Rey kneeled up and moved towards Peterson. 

For his part, Peterson’s eyes went huge as Rey straddled his lap.

“Sit back,” Rey coaxed, lips brushing against his before she kissed him with her mouth wide open. 

He did as she said, uncurling his legs to sit back on the bed. With her lips sliding over his, her tongue pressing into his mouth, and her hands carding through his hair, his nerves died out into roaring desire – comforting and straightforward in its all-consuming simplicity. 

Not to be entirely left out, Flip reached between their bodies to help his twin line up. Rey planted her knees, hands on Peterson’s shoulders, and as she refused to look away from his eyes blinking up at her in such familiar wonder, Peterson’s hands hurried to grip her hips. His fingers curled in tight to her skin. 

“Slide on, honey,” Flip rumbled in a voice so deep it was practically a growl. Where his hand was curled around Peterson to hold him in place, he could _feel_ Rey’s heat against his hand and it was almost driving him mad for his own turn. 

Flip’s other hand joined Peterson’s on her hip to guide her as Rey began sinking down. Even tongue and finger-stretched as she was, she still sucked in breath hard when the wide head breached her. She groaned gratefully as she felt herself stretch around it. 

“That’s it,” Flip urged softly at her shoulder, eyes glued to where that cock just like his own was sliding into her. He kept his hand there until the lips of her pussy kissed it. When he finally pulled his hand back, Rey dropped her hips to seat herself fully in Peterson’s lap. Still holding his shoulders, she shut her eyes and shuddered in euphoria. 

Thank _Force_ it was Ben’s cock. After him, truly no one else would ever fill and satisfy her like this. 

Mind blown white with the sensory overload of Rey tight and hot and clenched around every last inch of him, Peterson was completely frozen, helpless to do anything but groan with each breath. 

Lucky for him, he had an extra pair of hands. 

“Don’t black out on us now, Partner.”

Where Peterson’s hands clutched her hips just to ground himself, Flip took Rey’s hips between his hands to slowly stir her on Peterson’s cock. Rey gasped, unused to the shifting angles. Every inch of her tingled, full to the brim and stimulated in places she’d never reached before. Flip moved her in another slow, deep circle, just watching the rapturous expressions on both her face and the other version of his own. 

Flip shifted in closer behind her, kneeling across Peterson’s legs so he was pressed against Rey’s back and could _feel_ her pleasure moving through her in waves.

Flip lifted her halfway. Then his groan joined the other two as he slid her down again and he swore he could feel the friction when Peterson bottomed out again. 

This was-… _fuck._ Watching himself fuck her – watching from where he could see it all happen, and yet being only the thinnest layer removed from feeling all that overwhelming pleasure himself. It was barely possible to even wrap his head around. 

Between the two of them, Rey murmured, “More. Ready for more. Need more.” 

She planted her knees, slid her hands up into Peterson’s hair, and started moving herself up and down at a faster pace than Flip had set. There was a desperation steadily clawing at her from the inside. Pleasure was burning her from the inside out, and she needed an edge to it. She needed to cut through it all in a single direction, to channel it in momentum, otherwise it was going to keep swelling inside her until it smothered her. 

Flip followed her faster, desperate rhythm. His hands tightened with strength to build up her rhythm. Rey cried out and let her head fall back against Flip’s shoulder when they fell into perfect sync – His hands tugging her down fierce and hard on each descent. His mouth at her neck, Flip sucked a mark each time she yelled. 

Even though his vision was nearly swimming – brain almost overloaded – Peterson pulled Rey closer towards him when he began feeling near to losing himself. She whined, filling his mouth with sweet sounds as he kissed her sloppily. 

Finally remembering Flip’s tutelage, Peterson focused on thrusting up and _inward_ every time Flip tugged her down on him. It took him a few tries, but then Rey released an abrupt cry so frantic it made Flip freeze, stunned. Pressed between the heat of both men, Rey ground herself down one final time before her body locked up, then a moment later flooded open completely. Peterson made a choking sound when Rey clamped down around him, gripping him so deep inside her it was _too much too much he would never recover…_

Once Peterson’s brain caught up enough to realize the wetness dripping down into his lap was his own spend leaking from her, the entire room was swimming and shimmering again. 

Feeling her slight form falling relaxed in his lap, her chest rising and falling against his own, Peterson was momentarily glad they seemed to be stuck here a bit longer. 

Despite being the only one who hadn’t come, Flip swore loudly. 

“Fuck me.”

Rey looked over her shoulder from where she rested against Peterson’s chest, her energy already giving sparks again as she gave Flip a coy smile.

“I guess that’s next.”

“It damn well better be. Otherwise you’re gonna be the death of me, sweetheart.” Flip didn’t exactly mean to be crude about it, but he had to reach down for just a bit of relief. Being this hard for this long was starting to become this side of painful. 

“You and your intergalactic hook-up mistakes.”

Peterson still had his arms around her, and seemed to be only half-conscious where he was nuzzling her neck. Rey didn’t particularly want to move, so she only shifted around enough to see Flip without twisting her neck. 

“You know, for being such an ass you’ve been remarkably patient.”

“I got a few redeeming qualities,” Flip said, looking her straight in the eyes as he made a deliberate twisting motion with his wrist. 

Rey didn’t know how it was even possible, but she already felt the prickling of heat between her legs again. 

“You’d think I’d get tired of three versions of the same cock.”

Flip watched Rey watch his fist drag slowly up and back down his length. 

“Something’s telling me you’re not.”

“Then again. Ben’s cock is… singular.”

“Right. Completely unique. No two alike.”

Rey shot Flip a dry glare, but could only hold it for an instant before her gaze was drawn downwards again. 

“Though,” Flip continued slowly, the lazy pace of his words matching that of his wrist. “I would like to think I offer something… unique.”

“Oh? Care to test that boast?”

“Been ready since the first time I got an eyeful of that pretty pussy.”

“You sure have a smart mouth, don’t you?”

“I think you like it, doll.”

“I think I liked your mouth best when it was on me.”

Then Rey remembered what she’d wanted to do to that mouth. And as she felt Force energy collecting and sizzling in her veins, she had a feeling this would be her last chance to do it. Hell if she was going to let this one out without a mark on him. 

By now, Peterson had come back to alertness enough to unlock his arms and let Rey slide free. He gave a tiny whimper when his spent cock slipped out of her completely. Rey lingered to kiss the corner of his mouth and stroke her fingers through his hair again. 

“Just to be clear,” she murmured. “I hate that one.” Rey jerked her thumb over her shoulder to indicate Flip, who only grinned as if lavished a compliment. “But I really do like you.”

Rey smiled at Peterson and reached up to stroke his cheek when it grew a little pink.

“I remind you of him more?”

“Yeah, you do, but there’s something else about you too.”

“Something else?” he asked, looking at her with reverent curiosity. 

Rey bit her lip, thinking for a moment. 

“There’s a clarity, in your eyes. Of purpose, faith, right, and wrong. Ben has a lot of chaos in his head he’s still trying to fight his way through. I hope one day his eyes can be as clear.”

After watching her silently for a long moment, Peterson leaned close to kiss her. 

When he pulled back, he murmured, “If he has you, they will.”

Rey beamed at him again before Flip made a half frustrated, half pleading sound, making her turn to him. 

“You make too much noise.” 

Rey clambered into Flip’s lap and promptly kissed him hard. She nibbled his bottom lip until she was sure it would leave a mark. He let her, just moaning brokenly with need at the edge of desperation. 

His hands slid over her back, down to knead her ass, then around to slide along her thighs. Feeling his hands moving so boldly across her body and his sure lips pressing back against hers every bit as hard as he got, Rey found the thrumming ache resurfacing inside her – the buzz of Force energy gathered within her setting her alight more quickly. 

When she was more than ready, she started rocking against him, her slick streaking across him and teasing his painfully hard cock with a just a taste of the reward for its patience.

“Ready to send us home soon?” Flip asked, breathing fast against her mouth as his hands ran all across her back, betraying how desperate he was growing. 

“Confident, aren’t you?”

“Sure am, sweetheart.”

Flip moved Rey into position quickly, setting her on her hands and knees. Unable to help himself, he sank down behind her for a moment, hands running all over her thighs as he left tiny teeth marks along her ass and then parted her to lick between her thighs. 

Rey gasped, back arching. From between her legs, Flip groaned as he _watched_ her getting wet yet again. 

“Fuck, every inch of you is unreal.”

Not another fuckin’ minute to miss. He was about to detonate if he didn’t get inside her this damn second.

Flip kneeled up, nudging her legs farther apart. Then he shifted himself into place, gripped her hips, and slid forward to bury himself all the way inside her in a single motion. 

Flip swore loudly – Every curse that came to mind. He’d eaten her out, he’d had his fingers inside her, but that was all _nothing_ compared to how she felt around his cock. How she squeezed him back, her delicate inner muscles fluttering around his girth and pulling him deeper until he risked drowning in a flood of hyper-sensation. 

What a way to go. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind. 

It took Flip a long second to realize Rey was speaking – repeating something to him with a desperate edge.

“Do it. Do it. Fuck me. Do it.”

Her own building pleasure was already compounded by the power that had been building up within her since they started this – Since she went up on her toes to give Peterson that very first kiss. Now Rey was nearly mindless for release and relief for _all of it._

Flip made a noise like a growl. At the same time he began snapping his hips forward, he wrapped his fingers tight around her hips and built up a complementing rhythm – Tugging her back fast and hard every time his hips pistoned forward. Within minutes, he’d built up a rapid rhythm that had Rey panting and shouting out every few seconds. She rocked between the full-body force of his thrusts and the strength of his hands. Each time he drove into her could have sent her sprawling down off her hands and knees, if not for the vice grip of his hands that kept her in place – that held her there to take every bit of his crazed speed and the desperate, demanding way he surged into her as if he never meant to leave. 

She felt better than Flip could have ever imagined. Indescribably, unbelievably tight, and yet she could take all of him again and again, as if the only limit to how deep he could sink inside her was his own physical strength. And _shit,_ the way she would cry out and clench around him…

“Y-yes. Ah… there, I’m getting there. Yes, yes…”

Too lost in tumbling, blistering pleasure, Rey didn’t notice Peterson lying back and sliding beneath her, his head between her arms and legs as they trembled in the effort of holding herself up. She didn’t notice – Until suddenly his tongue licked across her, just above where she was being roughly and _perfectly_ stuffed full by Flip. 

Rey let out a brief scream, and then Flip’s hands were the only things holding her up as Peterson pressed his mouth to her clit and started to suck. Flip swore loudly as he felt Rey trembling around him. Then he realized there was something more going on besides the cacophony inside him. The bed beneath the three of them was shaking. The walls were rattling. The light seemed to be dimming. 

Gritting his teeth, Flip focused on his movements, on driving home inside her these last few times. He wanted her to feel everything. He wanted to lose himself in the pinnacle of all this. He wanted to be as deep inside her as possible, the moment when she… 

With a final, well-aimed thrust, Flip slammed right against Rey’s perfect spot as his orgasm surged through him. In the same moment, Peterson took her throbbing clit between his teeth and tugged just enough to send everything crashing down. 

When Rey cried out in climax – Just for that moment, everything ceased to be. 

~

“Rey! What happened?” 

It was him. It was really him. Rey could tell with one look. 

“Did you use the summon?”

Rey remained silent for a long moment, simply staring at him. 

Ben. Her one and only Ben. 

She debated for a moment. She knew almost no time passed in their normal reality, whenever she and Ben went to the parallel plane. The whole time she’d been gone, Ben had spent only a few seconds here, awaiting her summons. To him, nothing was amiss. 

Rey walked to him and pressed herself in close against his chest. Surprised, Ben blinked down at her for a moment before slowly closing her in his arms. 

He was so warm. Like home. 

Not that a little trip hadn’t been fun.

“It didn’t work. I think you’ll have to keep doing the summoning from now on.”

~

One moment, Flip was getting the best lay of his damn life. The next, he was sitting back in the station, listening to Ron brief him on his latest phone conversations with the Klan members. 

“You listening, partner?” Ron paused to ask when he noticed Flip’s face had gone blank. 

That made Flip come back to reality, but with a smirk curving his lips. 

“I’m listening, _partner._ Go on.”

That night, Flip decided to stop by the diner on his way home. He was looking through the newspaper when a familiar voice said from behind the counter, “What can I getcha?”

Flip looked up slowly. First he saw her glimmering smile. Then her eyes, then her hair. Then, slowly, all of her. And even still, his brain couldn’t seem to put it all together.

Not until she grinned at him and said, “I’m new, just started yesterday.” She straightened the tiny name tag pin on her waitress uniform. “The name’s Renee, but I go by Rey.”

~

They were losing townspeople by the day. Determined to find the safe houses before the zombies did so they could protect the remaining people, Peterson and his partner busted down the door of a small old barn. 

Inside was only a single girl. She’d fought off and escaped the horde that killed her family, but had been hiding here ever since with nowhere to go. 

“I’m Rachel,” she said, coming out with about five blankets wrapped around her. When Peterson saw her, he fell utterly speechless. 

“A lot of people call me Ray,” she added with a small, far too easy smile towards Peterson. 

Already both decided and determined, Peterson turned to his partner. 

“I’m going to protect this one. And this time, I have a feeling it’s gonna end just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I paused writing ~actual fics to spend two weeks on this?? Was it worth it?! I don't know anything anymore so readers (if any), please tell me how I should feel!
> 
> Make my day and bother me on [tumblr](https://xoruffitup.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
